User talk:DemonX444
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Infinity Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Isa page. Here are several pages that can help you begin editing: * – This is where you can see recent changes performed by other editors. *[[Forum:Index|'Forums']] - The forums are the place to discuss wiki or game-related matters with other users. You can use the Admin Noticeboard to request administrator assistance, or the Wiki Help Table for help with editing. * - If you're new to editing, the Help Pages are a great place to start learning about wiki functions. *'Signing' - When you leave a message on a forum or another user's talk page, be sure to sign with either the "signature" button or four tildes (~~~~). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dzylon (Talk) 05:59, June 7, 2012 Re:Suggestion Alright, I've revised the system used when the same item is used in both games. Can you take a look at Grummun and tell me if it's any better? Edit:I've added some CSS elements, so you may need to bypass your cache to view it correctly. Thanks, : Thank you for taking note of my suggestion, the new method looks great. One thing, is this editable to all users, or is it an admin only feature? : DemonX444 12:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm leaving all templates and pages open to registered users, and most pages open to anonymous users. Were you talking about editing the template itself, or something else? ::: Thank you, I was talking about creating those "Choose your Game" pages myself. Thank you, I can now get on to that soon. :::Also, another thing I found was the innability to note that some items are unpurchasable in Infinity Blade 2 (And some in the first game, I think). The current infoboxs do not allow for this to be mentioned as in the price section you may only imput a number, not say, three question marks. If this is changed, the automatic input of the "sell price" would have to be removed, and I beleive the algorithim is wrong anyway, as some results I have got from putting in the correct buying price have returned the wrong sell price. :::Sincerely, DemonX444 11:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ┌───────┘ #Yep, just add to pages to use that template. #I've revised infoboxes so that they can signify whether or not the item is obtained in the shop or not. Just add |hidden to the end of the template name (for example, change }|R}}/4}} }} }} The buy/sell price relationship isn't set in stone, though, so the "sells for" number may be off on some pages. In that case, you can just add the |sells for = parameter to the infobox (which overrides the algorithm). Re:Deletion Request Guide Reform Hey, could you check out this blog? If you have no problem with version three (the compromise), I'll go ahead and create a policy on it and switch over all the relevant pages. Thanks, Migration to Curse Please offer your thoughts in the ongoing discussion at Forum:Migration to the Curse network. Meeting I am planning a community meeting pertaining to the Curse fork we discussed a few months ago. Could you drop in at Forum:Migration to the Curse network/meeting and let me know when you'll be available? Thanks, The wiki has moved It is now here. You can reclaim your account here. okay :D DemonX444 (talk) 07:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, looks like the account reclaim recovery changed. Use http://infinityblade.gamepedia.com/Special:WikiAccountRecovery. Welcome back, by the way :) 16:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC)